Tomatoes, Onigiri, or Me?
by blissyblissliss
Summary: [SasuSaku] In which Uchiha Sakura swears not to lose out to her husband's favourite food, and Uchiha Sasuke having to make a choice.


A/N: After months of absence, we are back! We were kind of busy with stuff, and worst, we hit writer's block in our chaptered stories. It's a horrid feeling, really. Anyway, wile attempting to get our chaptered stories back on track, we decided to write this to cheer us up. Obviously adapted from the original "coffee, tea, or me?" question, we hope that you will like it.

**_Dedicated to everyone who has read our stories and has supported our writings from day one.

* * *

_**

**Tomatoes, Onigiri, or Me?

* * *

**

"Sasuke-kun? Could you please get the bills for me please?" Sakura called out from the kitchen.

Silence.

Was Sasuke out? Sakura wondered, as she walked out of the kitchen to check. No, her husband was still there, happily munching on his tomatoes and onigiri.

"Sasuke?" she called, only to be met with silence and the occasional chewing sound as Sasuke bit down on the tomato.

"Sasuke!" Sakura roared at him, finally losing her patience at her husband's ignoring her. She felt a twinge of satisfaction as she saw her husband seemingly jump in fright. However, he quickly masked his look of surprise into his usual emotionless look as he glanced to wards her.

"Yes, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, in that weary and slightly annoyed tone which Sakura read as annoyance at disturbing his eating time. Sakura sighed; he had that can't-this-wait-because-I-am-eating-my-favourite-food look on his face once again.

"Get the bills for me please, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, in that sickeningly sweet voice which boded trouble. It was the voice that she used when she was really pissed about something. Most people, even the usually dense Naruto would have avoided her like a mile whenever she used that voice. However, being the blockhead Uchiha Sasuke was, he just didn't sense the irritation behind the voice.

"Can this wait? I'm eating," Having said that, he propped his legs on the table and continued eating.

It was once said that it would be suicide to attempt to part Uchiha Sasuke from his tomatoes or his onigiri, as nobody in their right frame of mind would ever disturb him from his food. Even Naruto, the Sixth Hokage of Konoha, hadn't wanted to take the risk. Sasuke treated his favourite food the way Kakashi had treated his Icha Icha Paradise book series, once he was eating, he was lost in his own world, and whoever who disturbed him will regret it.

Muttering dark curses in the direction where her husband was at, she slammed the door and punched the adjacent wall hard, leaving a dent. Was she, his wife, worth less than a plateful of onigiri and tomatoes? Watching her husband bite into another juicy tomato, she slammed her hand on the tabletop.

That was it.

She was so not going to lose out to tomatoes and onigiri.

She had a plan. A soft cackle escaped her as she ran upstairs to their shared bedroom to refine the finer details of her plan. Rummaging through her drawers, an unopened bag caught her eye. She opened it, and her eyes widened. Holding out the flimsy lingerie, she tried it on, and looked at her reflection in the full length mirror. And grinned evilly.

"_Watch out Sasuke-kun… Uchiha Sakura is on the loose!"_

Allowing a soft chuckle to escape past her lips, she descended the stairs.

* * *

When she saw him again, he was still munching on his food. She allowed a small smirk to appear on her features. If her plan succeeded, he wouldn't be doing that for long.

She moved over to him, so quietly that he did not even seem to notice. She stroked his neck, knowing that he would be very sensitive there. And she was right.

Sasuke jumped up in surprise, rubbing his neck. His eyes widened at his wife's sudden apparel, and started to walk towards her.

"Sakura, what's all this?" He asked, feeling rather silly as soon as the words left his mouth. He knew he was gaping at her appearance like a goldfish, but he couldn't help it. His mouth was suddenly occupied however, as Sakura crushed her cheery pink lips to his for a hot, searing kiss. However, it was only moments after the kiss before she suddenly pulled back.

"So what will it be, Sasuke-kun?" She whispered, her face coming closer to his once again.

"Tomatoes?" She whispered, approaching him and coming closer. Sasuke tried to inch away, but found himself already at the end of the sofa bed, its armrest preventing him from moving further. A predatory look was present on her face as she approached him, like a predator stalking its prey.

Great, he was stuck. Sasuke gulped as he felt himself heating up. Why was she wearing just that? It literally just covered the bits that were supposed to be covered, and just barely. Damned, she was playing dirty, using his lace fetish against him of all things!

"Onigiri?" Her warm breath was now on his ear as she brushed her lips against his ear suggestively. He could feel his cheeks heating up as he realized that he was turning as red as his favourite fruit. Or redder, he couldn't really tell.

"Or me?" She purred out the words, as Sasuke's face turned a lovely shade of red previously thought impossible. Her hands were propped on his thighs, and her face was just centimeters from his. Sasuke gulped, trying to regain his bearings and it was then he saw the challenge in Sakura's emerald eyes.

_Well, if she wants to play, I'll be a good husband and play along…_

_When you play with an Uchiha, get ready to burn._

Allowing a smirk to form on his features, with a sudden ninja-like speed, he flipped Sakura onto the sofa bed with a single movement. Sakura was taken by surprise and that sudden movement had knocked out all the air in her.

"The choice is pretty obvious, isn't it," he growled, in a deep voice that made her insides tingle with anticipation. Her mouth opened slightly, and Sasuke took advantage, coming down on her in an instant and plundering her lips.

Tomatoes, onigiri and Sakura. Those were the three things that Uchiha Sasuke loved the most. Sakura tasted of tomatoes and onigiri… as well as a hint of something else which was uniquely Sakura.

Tomatoes, onigiri and Sakura.

With this perfect combination, Uchiha Sasuke was a very happy man.

"Ne, Sasuke," Sakura whispered seductively into his ear. "Let's take this to the bedroom, shall we?" Her insides tingled with anticipation of the events which were going to unfold. Right then, Uchiha Sakura was a very excited woman.

Oh yes, Uchiha Sasuke was a very, very happy man today.

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? Please review! The blue button isn't that hard to press! 


End file.
